Hong Kong
|songfeat = duet |gender = Female |official_illustrator = herself |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = ほんこーん |officialromajiname = Honkōn |othernameinfo = |aka = Hongkooong |dateofbirth = March 12, 1990 |age = 22 |status = Active |year = 2007-present |NNDuserpageID = 523339 |mylistID1 = 4020515 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co1051 |nicommu1info = namahousou |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Riru }} Hong Kong (ほんこーん) is a chinese one of the oldest utaite in the community, as she originally started at the end of 2007 and is still active. But she was more active in her earlier Utattemita-years than she is today. Hong Kong has a very firm, clear and steady voice, and usually sings in a high and cute pitch, and she is said to be a utaite and earlier an umai foreign utaite. Her pronounciation and flow in japanese wouldn't make people think, that she is not native japanese.Nico Nico Pedia entry She is also an illustrator, and often depicts herself with black hair tied in two sidebunches, and decorated with two pink flower-shaped ribbons. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of Dolce Voce # Member of Honcolonic # (Released on April 28, 2012) List of covered songs (Suite Nico Nico Douga) (2007.12.09) # "Melt" (2008.01.27) # "Omoide Gaippai" (2008.02.13) # "Konbini" -Female ver.- (2008.03.06) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom and Rain) (2008.03.12) # "Uta ni Katachi wa nai Keredo" (Although Songs are Shapeless) (2008.04.06) # "Shiawase Usagi" (Rabbit of Happyness) -retake- feat. Hong Kong and Gairaku (2008.04.15) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (Nico nico Douga Meteor shower) (2008.04.18) # "Yuuhizaka" (Sunset Hill) (2008.05.14) # "Tsuki Usagi" (Moonrabbit) (2008.06.23) # "peace of the world" feat. Hong Kong and Riru (2008.07.02) # "pradera" feat. Hong Kong, ENE and Iyono (2008.09.03) # "Mihata no Motoni" feat. Hong Kong, Chibitora and Riru (2008.09.14) # "Uso Uta" (Song of Lies) (2008.10.19) # "Usotsuki demo Suki" (You're a Liar but I Like You) (2008.10.24) # "Naite Kiss" (Crying Kiss) feat. Hong Kong and Yuri Chuui (2008.11.24) # "letter song renshuuchuu" feat. Hong Kong and MouRa (2008.12.02) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Suite Nico Nico Douga) (2008.12.09) # "Christmas Chuushi no Oshirase" (collab) (2008.12.23) # "Curry no Uta" (Curry Song) (2009.01.23) # "letter song" (2009.01.28) # "Japanese Ninja No. 1" (2009.02.06) # "Itsuka Egao, Itsumo Egao" (A Smile Someday, A Smile Always) (2009.03.11) # "Nagori Yuki" (Traces of Snow) feat. Hong Kong, nam and halyosy (2009.03.15) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Fusion) -parody- (2009.05.01) # "MY DESTINY EXPRESS" (2009.05.05) # "magnet" feat. Hong Kong and Saiya (2009.05.14) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (Seven Colors Nico Nico Douga) feat. Hong Kong and Hokotsu☆ (2009.06.09) # "China Dolls" (2009.07.27) # "Eien Hanabi" (Eternal Fireworks) (2009.10.06) # "Rabbit Forgets" (2009.11.09) # "R-18" (2009.11.18) # "Thankyou" (2009.12.11) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Rainen Kara Ganbaru" (I'll Work Hard Starting Next Year) (2009.12.25) # "MEGANE" (2010.02.13) # "Curry Cake" (2010.03.14) # "Little Toy Robot" (2010.04.28) # "Hoshizora" (Starry Sky) (2010.07.23) # "Shikada" (2010.08.31) # "Calc." (2010.12.28) # "Nee." (2011.04.04) # "SPICE!" (2011.05.03) # "Yume Chizu" (Dream Map) (2011.05.11) # "Yume to Hazakura" (2011.08.02) # "EAT ME" (2011.08.18) # "Econte Kouza" feat. Hong Kong and Okuda Kantoku (2011.09.05) # "Koko ni Aru Koto" (Things That Are Here) (2011.09.17) # "Sisters to Ifu Hitotachi" (2011.11.28) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Suite Nico Nico Douga) (2011.12.10) # "Yoru ga Akenai Hi" (2012.02.20) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2012.02.23) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi" (The Town Closest to Spring) (2012.03.12) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2012.04.16) (Taken down on NND) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.05.16) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2012.05.29) # "Ai Dee" (2012.07.15) # "Kimi ga Suki" (I Like You) (2012.08.31) # "Hachigatsu no Kaze" (August Breeze) (2012.09.02) # "Starmine" (2012.09.30) # "Kare no Kanojo" (His Girlfriend) (2012.10.19) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek) (2013.02.08) }} Discography Gallery |honkonpeaceoftheworld.PNG|Hong Kong as seen in "peace of the world" }} Trivia * She currenty lives in Tokyo, but is born in Hong Kong, which explains her name. * Her blood type is O. * Eating is her hobby. * She likes curry, lilies, music, anime and manga. * She likes japanese food.letter song video * She wears glasses.letter song video * She has been studying in Japan since 2010. * She said to be an Otaku. * She said that she's still immature. * She did a memorial-video for celebrating her 1000/2000 community-members. External links * Blog/Website * Twitter * Facebook * mixi Community * Chinese Fanpage Category:Singers with Albums or Singles